The Celtic Lover
by Tomahawk 3.0
Summary: A mysterious man from another universe arrives in the Pokemon world, and now he's on the hunt...for hot babes. Rated M for Sexual Situations in Later Chapters. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes my loyal fans, I have returned. I have been away due to school, and I am in graduate school now, plus I have been doing some Youtube videos which have gotten somewhat popular. But now, out of sheer boredom, I have returned with new ideas, better skills, and hopefully not as much sex as before. Let's face it, I went WAY overboard with the sex thing, so I'll have to cut down on that and focus more on the story itself. Although some sexual activities will be involved, such as in this particular story, not all my stories will have sex as the focus point. So sit back enjoy the show. This will be a short intro chapter to introduce a new character of mine.**

**-Tomahawk 3.0**

Over the forest of the Kanto region, an extraordinary event occurred. Within a matter of seconds, a large white, swirling portal appeared in the sky. Pokémon scattered at the sight, as it began to grow larger. Soon enough it began to collapse inward, creating a funnel shape. Slowly, it tilted as if to pour something onto the forest below. What matter of trickery was this?

A darken figure then emerged from the portal, falling screaming to the forest floor. With a loud thump, the figure managed to create a crater with its body. Once the figure stood upon its own two feet, the portal above closed up faster than it had appeared. The figure soon began to move, walking out of the shadows of the forest to reveal itself in its entirety. He was certainly not of this universe.

It had the appearance of a tall, rugged, handsome man with dark brown, almost black hair and big black eyes and lightly tanned skin, but he had antlers. These antlers were not of any Pokémon, but of that of an animal known as the elk. His antlers made him look even taller than he actually was, but also gave him the posture and imposition of royalty. He wore silver and green armor with light yellow trimming and which was covered in runes. His cape was thick and rough, dark green in color. Overall, it was apparent that this man, whoever he was, was a warrior of some kind.

"Ah, there it is," said the man, as he picked up his silver helmet which was the shape of an elk's head. He then placed the helmet over his head which now gave him a fearsome sort of appearance. Putting the helmet on was possible due to it having hinges. Once he had collected his personal belongings, he embarked to the tallest nearby hill. When he made it to the top, he could see all of the surrounding forest, as the sun was rising.

"So this is the world of Pokémon?" The man exclaimed before smirking, "I wonder if they have any cute girls~"

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes my loyal fans, I have returned. I have been away due to school, and I am in graduate school now, plus I have been doing some Youtube videos which have gotten somewhat popular. But now, out of sheer boredom, I have returned with new ideas, better skills, and hopefully not as much sex as before. Let's face it, I went WAY overboard with the sex thing, so I'll have to cut down on that and focus more on the story itself. Although some sexual activities will be involved, such as in this particular story, not all my stories will have sex as the focus point. So sit back enjoy the show. This will be a short intro chapter to introduce a new character of mine.**

**-Tomahawk 3.0**

A 19 year old Pokémon trainer was on her way through the same forest. Her outfit was mostly white and beige; it was a simple tank top t-shirt combo with a mini skirt. She also wore a beanie which was the same color as the rest of her outfit. She had white knee-high socks and simple white tennis shoes. Her hands were covered were covered with white fingerless gloves.

Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, and her hair was black. Her skin tone was pale and made to look even paler with her choice of outfit. Her bust was a D cup, tightened up by the grip of her shirt. They would bounce slightly with each step she took. But by her side was her loyal Charmeleon whose tail swayed back and forth with each step. These two, however, looked rather lost.

"Now we left the last town and headed east and now we're heading…" the girl talked to herself, looking around only to see the sun was both blocked by the trees and was setting.

She screamed into the sky, "Gah! I can't believe we're so lost!"

"Char?" her Pokémon replied.

Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes. The girl stood up quickly after noticing it. Soon enough, a wild Caterpie crawled from out of the bushes.

"Alright, a wild Caterpie; I can catch it and make it evolve into a Butterfree! Let's go, Charmeleon!" the girl ordered and Charmeleon stepped forward and roared, ready for battle.

Just then, without warning, an arrow hit the poor bug Pokémon, killing it.

"Relax young princess, your knight has come to save you!" said the man in the elk helmet, as he jumped down from a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" the girl shouted at the stranger.

"Um…I think I just saved your life from that creature thing," The man replied.

"No you didn't, you idiot! I was going to catch that and raise it so it could turn into an even more powerful Pokémon, but now you killed the poor thing, you ass!" the girl shouted some more.

"…Oh that's right, you people do that here in this universe…" the man replied.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, look, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." The stranger said.

"I don't see how," the girl turned away, crossed her arms and huffed.

"I can show you out of this forest since you're lost," the man replied.

"I am not lost!"

"Really, then what was that earlier about 'oh how lost I am' and crap?"

"…shut up. Besides, I have GPS," the girl snapped back.

"Yeah, but how good is that here the woods?"

After some thinking, the girl reluctantly agreed to have this stranger show her the way out. Once it was dark, the man had you set camp in a clearing, saying the edge of the forest was only about 50 ft away. The man made a campfire, as the girl set up her tent. The man snickered at the sight.

"What's so funny?" the girl snarled.

"Nothing, it's just so funny seeing you humans pack such terrible shelters everywhere you go while you can just make up, or sleep under the stars."

"Well excuse me, but I don't want to be rained on," the girl snapped at him.

"Suit yourself."

Afterwards, they sat around the campfire roasting their dinner.

"I'm Duke by the way," said the man.

"Bessie," replied the girl.

"Ah, an old fashion name."

"Shut up," Bessie snapped.

The man just smirked, causing the girl to blush slightly. They chatted and got to know each other a little more.

"If you've been doing this for 9 years how can you still get lost?" asked Duke.

"Well, I'm new to the Kanto region, so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going," Bessie replied.

"I see, well then it's a good thing I showed up."

"What did you meant by the "you people" thing earlier?"

"Oh that's right, you people aren't aware of…well, nothing important," Duke replied.

"What?"

"It's nothing really."

"You can tell me, right?"

"I really can't, it might bring your universe crashing down all around you," Duke explained.

"REALLY," Bessie shouted in shock.

"I met your own personal universe, not the big universe."

"Oh thank god…"

"Though there's a good chance of that."

Bessie was taking a sip of her hot chocolate when he said that, causing her to do a spit-take in shock. Duke just laughed, as Bessie turned red in embarrassment. Soon enough, Bessie drifted to sleep, as she still sat near the fire and Duke watched her. Duke, however, smirked to himself, as he took a closer look at her pale long legs. She slept on her stomach, and therefore her ass was within reach. Duke, however, was more of a player. He gently slid his hand down the outward side of her leg which caused Bessie to moan gently in her slumber. Duke then moved his hand inward, making her moan even more, shifting in her sleep which allowed him more access. Duke worked his magic on her, and slowly made his way to her panty covered womanhood which was already wet.

He took two fingers and poked her between the lips of her covered pussy, making Bessie shiver and moan in her sleep. Duke brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them, smiling at the taste. She was delicious. With a grin on his face, Duke continued to rub and poke her womanhood, and even stretched her panties to rub her harder, as Bessie moaned in her sleep. At some points, she even propped her hip higher into his hand, as if to beg for more. Duke then slid the soaking wet panties down her legs and dug his fingers into her. She wasn't a virgin, but he was still enjoying himself with this one. Bessie moaned, yelped, and shiver at every touch, as Duke ravaged her in her sleep with his magic fingers. With one final, gentle touch, he made her come instantly, as he had just been playing with her until this moment before getting bored and commanding her to come that every instant.

Now, the real fun was about to begin.

**To Be Continued **


	3. Chapter 3

Duke Then grabbed Bessie's ass roughly, causing her to wake up instantly. Duke undid his pants to let out his large erection which startled Bessie. The antlered man drove himself deep within her in one thrust, causing Bessie to moan loudly. Duke thrust into her harder and harder, smacking his pelvis with hers. Bessie, unable to think from the immense pleasure, could only moan. True, he was sort of getting raped, but she didn't mind. It had been weeks since she had a cock inside her, and she thought Duke was kind of hot from the start. If only he asked for permission first.

"Duke! Oh my god, Duke!" Bessie shouted.

Duke smirked and replied, "It only gets better."

Duke then groped her breasts roughly through the shirt and bra, fondling them with delight. Bessie moaned even louder, as she felt his skillful hands work wonders to her breasts. Duke then pulled her shirt up and off, as she let him. The pleasure was so great, she body was giving in. Duke pulled and ripped the bra right off; letting her D-cups jiggle in the cool night air. He pinched her nipples, as he rammed her deeper and faster. At this point, Bessie was giving short yelps for every thrust.

Duke smirked again and said, "You make such cute noises."

Bessie could only yelp and moan over and over, as he ravaged her pussy and breasts. He squeezed her breast suddenly which caused her to moan even louder, scaring any near Pokémon to scurry away. He then smacked her nice juicy ass, making her yelp even more. Before long, he pulled her into his lap, grabbed her legs, as he lifted her off the ground. He then made her go up and down on his long hard cock. Bessie turned her head, begging for a kiss which he gladly gave. They kissed over the shoulder, as their tongues intertwined with one another's. Duke went faster and deeper into her, as they made out. They moaned into each other's mouths, as Duke went harder into her. Eventually, however, she came hard and long. She screamed into the night air with all her might, as it was the best orgasm of her entire life.

Duke then forced her onto her knees again and entered her for a second time. This time, however, he rolled her onto her head going straight down into her. He thrust into her like a jackhammer, hard and faster. He only got faster. Bessie didn't mind, as she was in heaven or at least it felt like heaven. Already she was close to her second orgasm, as her walls clinched around his cock. Soon enough, she came again. Her juices squirted all over her body, as Bessie moaned. This triggered Duke's own orgasm, as he shot his thick semen straight down into her hard. Bessie could feel every drop flowing through her as if it was lava. Duke then carried her to the tent where they continued their night of passionate sex.

In the morning, when Bessie woke up, she was alone. She looked around in the tent and then looked outside. Duke was nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if he was never there, and the night they shared was just a dream. No trace of the man was found.

"…Asshole," Bessie muttered to herself before gathering her clothes.

**Next Time: Duke and the Nurse~**


End file.
